Best Year of My Life
by Awesome Fangirl
Summary: Matthew makes a wish as he sees a shootingstar. Prussia, the angel, decides to fulfil him this wish. A crazy year full of action, heartbreaking, humor and love begins. PruCan, USUK and many others. Rated T but may change later. First english fanfic! :D
1. Chapter 1

**hello! this is my first english fanfic ever! :D**

**I apologize for every grammatical mistakes I made, 'cause I know I have many. (English is my **_**third **_**language.) So yeah, feel free to write your own option on this chapter in a review! If I get too many negative comments, I'll just delete this story and pretend like I've never written it :) enjoy~**

***~* Normal POV *~***

Matthew was sitting in his room. It was only 10 minutes until the new year, 2012. His family didn't celerbrate with him, like all the other years. His parents went to their company and were now probably having fun with their friends. And his twinbrother, Alfred? Matthew thought that he was most likely at someones party and drank alcohol like there was no tomorrow. Alfred actually asked him if he wanted to come along, but Matthew didn't want to, because he hated alcohol and crowded places.

But of course the fact that his family wasn't spending time with him, like any other normal family, made him sad and kinda dissapointed. But Matthew was too nice to be selfish, he was happy that at least his other family members were having a good time. For his family, he tried to smile and enjoy his time alone.

He sighed, sat up from his bed and made his way to the balcony to watch the beautiful fireworks. It was 5 minutes to midnight, the people should spare the fireworks for exactly 00:00, but maybe they were full of happines and wanted to start with the explosions as soon as possible.

Matthew was lucky that his house was facing the center of the city, so he could see very clearly how the fireworks exploded. 'I wish I could share this moment with someone...'

He looked back at the clock in his room (luckily the door to the balcony was transparent). 00:00. "Happy new year.." he wispered to himself.

Now the people in the city let all the fireworks explode. The whole sky was filled with colorfull pictures and explosions.

'I wonder if Alfred is already heading home? ... Stupid question, I'm sure he is going to stay at the party 'til morning comes...'

Matthew watched the fireworks and never got tired of them. They were really a pretty eyesight. But his wish to share this moment with someone grew, and he became sad again. His family was never really spending time together. The parents had work to do, and Alfred was always out with friends and enjoyed his life without him...

Sadly, the sixteen year old Boy had hardly any friends at all. Matthew was always ignored in his school and nobody really noticed him. Maybe everyone didn't even know he existed? Even some teachers didn't take notice of him in classes. Why did he go to school, even though he was being treated like a ghost there? The answer is simple. Matthew's biggest wish was to become old with a good paid job, beautiful wife and two kids at his side. He needed school for fulfiling this wish.

But because nobody knew he existed, his wish would most likely not come true. His life was up to this moment really (if you would have to explain it with only one word) dull.

Yeah, dull is the perfect word. Matthews life is just boring. Nothing more. Even though the blonde haired boy was rich, and he had very good grades in school. But his life was dull and boring, and nothing exiting happened. He really wished just a little bit more action in his life.

After a couple of minutes, the fireworks stopped, and many stars shined in the clear sky.

"Thats really pretty..." Suddendly, the teenie saw something. Just to make sure, he cleaned his glasses with his T-shirt and looked back at the sky again.

It was a shootingstar.

"Hey, I can make a wish!" he said again to himself with a little smile on his lips. He already knew what he should wish for. "Wow, I'm such a kid for doing this.." he chuckled a little.

Matthew closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I wish... That this year becomes the best year in my life. I want to meet new friends and spend my time with them, have fun with them, enjoy life.. And finally fall in love..."

He sighed again and looked at the ground. "I think I wished for too much...it'll never come true... I hate my life..." Matthew went back to his room and closed the balcony door. Wait. What was that? He rushed out of his room again. He could have sworn there was something red there... Maybe it was just his imagination. He returned to his room and closed the door for the night. Matthew only slept in his boxers, so he quickly stripped and lay down on his comfortable bed.

Before he was fully asleep, he could feel warm breath on his neck. It was rather relaxing, so he fell fast asleep.

**~|~ The Next Morning ~|~**

The bedsheets around Matthew felt really comfortable. So warm and fluffy.. He could stay in bed for more hours. But the sun didn't let him. A bright light hit his face as he groaned and tried to hide under his sheets. He tugged at his sheets, but they didn't move. Matthew was confused, but he didn't give up and tugged stronger at the sheets. Still no moving. As he felt around his bed, with closed eyes, his hand got hold of something warm.

"H-huh?" Matthew finally slowly opened his eyes. He looked at his left side, and what did he find? Thats right. A sleeping body. He did the only thing that seemed right in this moment. He shrieked loudly and shoved the other body from the bed.

"Shit! Geez, whats your problem?" the guy said. He got up from the floor and glared at Matthew. The blonde observed the other guy a little. He had gray- no, white hair and his eyes were brown? As Matthew looked more closely, he noticed that they were actually red. But that wasn't what shoked him the most. He was shocked at what the guy was wearing. There, in front of him, was a guy standing, with no shirt, but only a little clothing that covered his ... Ehhh.. Rather personal part of his body. "Heh, like what you see?" the guy smirked.

"What the- who are you and what are you doing in my room?" Matthew really wasn't in the mood to be polite or kind.

"Whoa dude, you're shaking. Relax. I'm not going to hurt you or anything." the other guy replied and reached out to Matthew.

"D-Don't touch me!" he said and smacked the hand away and backed up a little from the other male. "If you aren't here to hurt me, then leave me alone! Thats my room and my house! And put some clothes on, dammit!" he blushed a little at the last part.

"No. Here I am, trying to help someone, but noo, they just reject the awesome me. At least let me take a nap, I was flying here for, like, 5 hours!" the 'awesome him' said and lay back beside Matthew.

"Get out of my bed, you - you freak!" Matthew tried his best to glare at him. But he wasn't used at being so angry, so he only pouted cutely.

"Look, birdie." he said. "Be a good boy and let me sleep a while longer. I'll explain everything to you later... Oh , and by the way. My name is Gilbert." he closed his eyes.

"Hey wait! Thats my bed! You can't sleep here!"

"Fine. You want to sleep too, don't you?" Gilbert reached out to Matthew and laid his head on the blondes chest. "You're a nice pillow. Now do what pillows do, halt die Klappe, and let me sleep." he said as he snuggled his head on Matthews chest. Matthew couldn't say anything and just blushed madly and jumped out of the bed.

Matthew hoped that his family was at home, because there was a stranger in his room! Should he call the police? Well, Gilbert didn't hurt him, so it wasn't necessary, but still! He ran to his parents' bedroom and opened the door.

"Mom! There is a stranger in my-" as he looked at the bed, he saw that his parents still weren't at home. He groaned. Luckily, Matthew had a brother, maybe he was there?

He rushed to his brothers room and almost ripped the door out. "Alfred! There is a- ... Stranger... In my room?"

Matthews jaw hung open and then hit the floor. You wonder why? Simple. It's a normal reaction on seeing your 'straight' twinbrother pinning some other dude to the wall and kissing him. The boys quited their making-out seassion and looked at Matthew.

The boy, who was pinned against the wall with his wrists, blushed like mad and yelled at Alfred.

"Y-You bloody git! Let go of m-me this instant!" but Alfred just ignored him and kept eye contact with Matthew.

"What's up Matthew?" he said casually and finally let go of the other boy. "Something wrong?"

Matthew shaked his head and said to himself, that his brother's girl- I mean, boyfriends shouldn't bother him. He had a bigger problem. "Alfred! There is some strange guy in my room!"

"Ahaha, Mattie, are you sure you didn't have a nightmare or something?"

"N-No! I'm sure! He is sleeping in my bed now, you can go look if you want a proof!"

"No need to." the other boy said. He had a really thick british accent and as Matthew took a closer look of him, he had huge eyebrows and blonde hair. "Alfred, thats probably Gilbert.."

"Oh, the dude you told me about?"

"Yes. It's nothing to be worried about." Matthew looked to Alfred, and then to the other guy.

"How do you know him?" he asked.

"You seem a little sick, Mattie. The shock is too much for you. Come on, we'll sit in the kitchen, you'll make us your tasty pancakes and Artie will explain everything!"

"My name is Arthur!" the brit said and hit Alfred on his head.

**~|~ In The Kitchen ~|~**

"Mattie, Artie is 'o kul, hes a agl 'nd 'e can.. Ouch!" Arthur hit Alfred again.

"Don't speak with a full mouth! You behave like a child!" Arthur glared at him and then looked at Matthew. "I'll better explain. Well, first of, I'm an angel."

And there goes Matthews morning coffee.

"Mattie! You dirtied my favorite shirt!" Alfred whined. "I gotta change." He stood up and went to his room to get a new T-Shirt. Matthew was too shocked to speak, so he let Arthur explain everything.

"Well you see... I'm an angel, as I said. As Alfred saw the shootingstar last night, he had the luck that his wish would come true. He wished to find true love. And as I heard that wish, I decided to help him and flew to him. And as an angel, I have to make sure that Alfred's wish comes true." Matthew nodded.

"And.. The kissing was because..?" Arthur blushed and looked away.

"T-That was just a kind of a seal! We had to kiss so that all the other angels know that I'm already doing this job! I-It was nothing personal!" his blush only grew and soon he looked like a tomato.

"So Gilbert is an angel to?" Matthew asked and ate his first pancake. It shocked him a little that he didn't freak out. He was actually very exited! Finally something cool happened in his dull life!

Arthur nodded. "But.. don't angels have wings?"

"Well yes. That's the reason we do this. If we manage to fulfil our 'master's' wishes, we get real wings and then we become real angels. When that happenes, we can choose to become human, or stay real angels and help other people too. But actually, we do have wings." Arthur sat up and turned around. Matthew watched with big eyes as two beautiful, one meter big wings appeared on Arthur's back. "Thats how I came flying to Alfred. But the wings we get when our job is done are way more powerful and a lot bigger." Matthew nodded.

He thought about what his wish was. 'I wish this year becomes the best year of my life.' So he guessed Gilbert will have to fulfil his wish, huh? Matthew wondered how he is going to do that.

Matthew heard a chuckle. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just thought of something funny. You should go to Gilbert now. "

"Ehh, okay.." he said shyly and went upstairs to his room again.

**~|~ At Matthew's Room ~|~**

Matthew felt silly for knocking on his own door. But maybe the angel was naked or something like that. So he did it anyways.

A few secounds passed and he heard a "Come in."

Matthew did that and saw Gilbert still laying on his bed. Gilbert yawned and looked at him. "Well, I guess now I have to explain myself and all this other shit... My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt and I'm an-"

"You're an angel. I know.. " Gilbert gave him a confused look.

"How did you know? Is it that obvious?" He smirked. "Well, only someone as awesome looking as me looks like an angel-"

"Sorry for crushing your dreams but actually someone told me about you... His name is Arthur."

"Arthur is here? Why?"

"Ehhh... I guess he is helping my brother?"

"Oh so you say he wished something too, like you?"

"Probably.." Gilbert nodded and sat up, but before he threw the sheets away, Matthew stopped him. "Wait! You have no clothing, sh-shouldn't you at least get dressed?"

Gilbert laughed a strange laugh and looked at him suspiciously. "Even though I'm an angel, I'm a male too, so no need to freak out like that. Or are you possibly...?" a smirk was back on his lips again.

"N-No I'm not gay!" Matthew shouted embarrased by the question.

"I was going to say 'are you a girl?' , but it's good to know that you swing that way. Not that I mind."

"I do not!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now get me some clothes, we'll have to talk about your wish." Matthew calmed down, nodded and left the room.

'Looks like I'm going to have lots of fun here.' Gilbert said smirking while looking out of the window.

**~|~ Chapter End ~|~**

**Halt die Klappe - Shut up / German**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello**! **It**'**s** **me** **again**! :**D** **Thank** **you** **so** **much** **for** **reading** **my** **story**! **And** **thanks** **to** **everyone** **who** **reviewed**, **or** **put** **the** **story** **on** **alert**/**in** **favs**. **Q_Q** **thank** **you** **so** **much**!

**Yeah**. **I** **don**'**t** **really** **like** **long** **A**/**Ns**, **so** **yeah**, **enjoy** **reading** **and** **again** **I**'**m** **sorry** **for** **any** **mistakes**~

**enjoy**!

~|~ **Matthew**'**s** **POV** ~|~

Hey, remember me? The invisible boy who is always ignored? No? No wonder. Maybe I should tell you what happened to me, so maybe you will remember.

I'm Matthew Williams. Normal teenie with blonde hair and violet eyes. Canadian. Loves pancakes. Now, remember? Well I hope so.

But if it still doesn't ring a bell, maybe you remember this. I am the boy, who wished something and an angel came crushing through his window. Now you have to remember.

I was sitting in the kitchen with Gilbert eating my pancakes which I made a while ago. He seemed to like them because I think that was his tenth piece.

"So.. Gilbert... How are you going to make my wish come true?" I asked. It felt kinda awkward asking this. I'm still new to this whole angel-wish-stuff. But I admit it, I was curious. Who wouldn't be? I mean- there was an angel in my house!

Gilbert was quiet for a while and continued eating the pancakes. I guessed I should wait for him to finish up and then ask again.

But I just couldn't not think about it. This was so exciting! My wish was going to come true! My life would be cool after that day, I hoped. Was Gilbert going to say some latin spell, or is he going to use a stick like fairies do? Or maybe I will be knocked out and wake up in a perfect life? - Ok, seriously. Maybe I should stop watching movies.

By the time I thought of the many possibilities how he could make my wish come true, Gilbert finally finished eating.

"So.. How are you going to do it?" I asked again.

"How do you think I'm going to do it?"

"Ehh... Maybe read some spell from a book and .. Yeah.." Gilbert bursted out laughing. Again the strange laugh.

"Kesesese! You think I'm a magician or what? Kesese~ Oh, and I'm not a fairy eather, it was amusing hearing you think such silly things, birdie!" I became embarrassed and my face heated up.

"W-Well, I don't get visited by angels often! How should I know what you are going to do! And.. And what do you mean with 'hearing you think'?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't explain anything. Sorry, but your pancakes are too good. Almost as awesome as me! Whatever. I should start explaining now." I nodded and as Gilbert made sure I listened carefully, he finally begun. "I guess Arthur explained to you what angels do and what they are and stuff." Well, not everything but I pretty much knew enough. "First I want to tell you why I even accepted doing this. As I was doing my daily flight around the earth, I forgot that it was new year. Humans liked to celerbrate with weird explosions and such. And geez, they were hurting my eyes! So fucking full of colour. We angels aren't used to colour so you can pretty much think of how they hurt. Whatever. I tried to keep an eye on some potential job I could make. And then some jerk from under me fired a firework directly at me! As awesome my flying powers were, I couldn't fly away fast enough, so it hit me on my wings. I fell on the ground. On your ground. I watched you how you looked at the explosions. However, I didn't have the time to lie there and watch you. So I tried to get up and fly away. And then I realisied, that the fucking jerz hit my wings! They hurt like hell and even now I can feel how they hurt." He paused and turned around. Indeed, I could see little wounds on his back. But they didn't look that bad.

"They don't look that bad.. "

"I said on my wings. This wounds are nothing compared to my beautiful white wings!"

"If they hurt that much, should I bandage them? So they won't hurt you so much.." He smiled and looked funnily at me.

"You humans sure are strange, caring for strangers and stuff... Whatever. I should continue. My wings are damaged and I can't fly anymore-" I remembered something and cut him off.

"Wait, didn't you say you flew to me for 5 hours? How could you fly to me when your wings were damaged?" He sighed.

"As I said I flew to you I meant all humans. You all are the same to me." That was a little bit cold.. "Let me continue. So I couldn't fly home anymore. I was lucky that I heard your wish when you were on the balcony. Your wish is really complicated. Other wishes I fulfiled were simple such as 'make him fall in love with me' or 'I wanna be rich!' or some stupid things like that. But your wish caught my attention. And because I can't fly away anymore, I decided to stay here and fulfil it." Wait. So that means he... Will stay here? What? No he can't! I have a family! I can't just tell them 'hey mom, dad, and angel will be living with us now! Yay!' I just can't! i opened my mouth to say that so him but he cut me off.

"Whoa whoa chill, birdie.. No need to overreact, but yes I will stay here. The awesome me decided to stay the whole year with you and help you out so that this year becomes the best of your life! Awesome isn't it?"

"Don't just make your own decisions! I didn't agree to anything yet! And my name is Matthew! And wait.. How do you know I thought that?"

"I'll tell you if you let me live here." He smirked.

"No! You can't!"

"But why not? Don't you want to live with someone as sexy as me?" to prove his point he winked at me and his smirk grew. Damn he is right. I hoped he didn't notice my flushed face.

"No I do not!" I shouted and slammed my hands on the table. I wasn't used being so angry- and I kinda felt guilty- but he just couldn't make decisions on his own! That was my house after all! Angel or not.

"But you just admited that you think I'm sexy~ No need to be shy, such awesomeness like I have isn't common for humans like you."

"Shut up!"

"So you will let me stay here?" Damn his puppy eyes. How could blood red eyes look so cute? .. But it was just for a year... And our house was so big, that even my parents didn't visit all rooms of it. I could let him stay.. And I really wanted to know how he seemed to read my mind... I guess I'll let him stay. "Yes! Thanks Matt!"

"Stop reading my mind! And now tell me how you are even capable of doing that..."

"Well you know, now I'm kinda your angel. We have a connection. I can hear your thoughts, see your emotions and even control you!"

".. What?"

"You heard he right. But now we didn't seal our connection. I can only read your mind with my 'angel powers'."

".. What?" I was still shoked at what I heard. Isn't that stalking? It's even worse than stalking! Creepy! He knows almost everything about me then! I want to have my privacy!

"No it's not creepy, Matt. It's an important thing for us. In order to help you, I must know everything about you. That way it get's easier for you and me! And your lucky that someone as awesome as me is your angel. Compared to other angels, I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Sure. Like I'm going to belive that!"

"So cold, Matt!" he did a dramatic pose that really reminded me of my cousin Francis. "Whatever. Now we should do the fun part!" Gilbert's smirk grew and he walked to my side. I automatically stood up from my chair and backed away.

"Nononono, first I want to know what 'the fun part' is!" he walked to me and with every step he took, I backed a step away. I could feel his aura and I knew he had something evil on his mind. Gilbert's smirk grew and his eyes sparkled with some unknown emotion. Merde.

"But if I tell you then it won't be fun anymore!" How could he say something like that while looking so dangerously at me! I-It's like he wanted to e-eat me!

Suddendly I felt something cold against my back. I realized that my back hit the wall behind me and I couldn't move any further. Gilbert towered above me and he smirked down at me. Merde, I was trapped. I looked at the ground because his face was way too close, no wonder my face flushed and my heartbeat got faster. Yes, only because of the awkward position, not because he was looking damn sexy or anything like that. Of c-course not. Not at all. Sh-shut up!

"You really are cute when you're fighting with your feelings!"

I felt his hand grabbing my chin and forcing me to look him in the eyes. But that was too embarrassing for me so I closed my eyes and pretended like I didn't feel his warm breath on my face. That didn't help my blush at all, it only darkened.

Shouldn't I be pushing him away? Oh yeah right. He was holding my wrists with his other hand. Why couldn't I be stronger? I wanted to say something, but the words didn't come out of my mouth! I didn't know why.

I didn't like guys! I didn't want him to k-kiss me!

Gilbert chuckled a little and suddendly I felt warm lips against mine. I was shocked and my eyes widened, but I didn't move. I had to admit it, it felt good. It really felt good.

A strong power rushed through my body and I felt as if I was on fire!

Gilbert broke the kiss and looked in my eyes. He must have felt it too.

"Our seal is done. Now you're all mine." he said and I wanted to shout at him but he cut me off as he kissed me again. This time my face heated up even more and I felt my heart skip a beat.

This time I tried to struggle but Gilbert only pressed his body against me. I didn't want to give up, but it got harder and harder to resist him.

As I felt something wet brushing against my lips I was too shoked and gasped. Of course he used this moment and shoved his tongue in my mouth.

"Mpphf! S-Sto-mmpff!"

Suddendly someone almost broke down the door.

Gilbert pulled away and glared at a rather angry looking Alfred by the door.

"What is it? I'm busy here. Who are you?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm his brother and what the hell do you think you're doing?" Alfred sounded angry as he stepped to Gilbert and grapped him by his collar.

"I was enjoying myself." Gilbert said and smirked. Alfred didn't look amused. He made a fist and wanted to hit him but someone behind Alfred took hold of his arm and stopped him from doing so.

"Alfred! Stop it! He had to do it, that's the only way to seal the contract!" I reconized Arthurs voice.

"But- But he was raping Mattie's mouth!" Alfred whined and glared at Gilbert.

"It's not like you didn't do the same to me!" Arthur yelled and his cheeks became light pink.

"But that was something different! That's my little brother we're talking about! He's way to innocent!" I was touched as he said that, but I didn't need him to be so protective. I could care for myself, thank you very much.

"Alfred... I can care for myself..." I told him and gave him a little smile.

"But he was just about to rape you!"

"It's not rape 'cause he wanted to!" Gilbert said and chuckled again his 'kesese' laugh.

"Shut up!" Alfred and me yelled. Alfred out of anger an because that was embarrassing and totally not true!

Gilbert and Alfred started to fight again and curse words flew through the room. I tried to stop them but they just ignored me so I decided to let them finish their fighting on their own.

But they just kept fighting! It actually got really amusing because they were even fighting whose was bigger! You can not imagine how red Arthur's and my face was. Finally, Arthur stopped them.

"You gits! Shut the hell up and bloody listen to me!" Alfred and Gilbert looked at him. "We have better things to do. We need to buy clothes for me and Gilbert and we should decide where we should stay and how we are going to fulfil your wishes!"

Everyone nodded.

"I sleep with Matt!"

"Absolutely no!"

~|~ **Chapter** **End** ~|~

**Merde** - **Shit** / **French**

**I hope you liked it! Please review! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! :D It's me again! Sorry for not writing for such a long time, I was busy with school and I was lazy. ^^' And thank you all so much for your reviews and alerts/favs! I love you all so much! Almost as much as tomatoes! (and I friggin love tomatoes) **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

_**Anyone remember the tiny little phrase where I said Francis is Mattie's cousin? Well, forget that, because he isn't anymore ('cause I say so) :)**_

**~|~ Matthew's POV ~|~**

As everyone calmed down, we changed and got ready to go shopping. Alfred wasn't amused as he saw that Gilbert was wearing his clothes. But my clothes didn't fit him and I couldn't leave Gilbert naked all the time. So he had to live with it for at least three days until we finally baught clothes for Gilbert and Arthur.

I actually borrowed Arthur some clothes because he said he didn't want to wear Alfred's too big ones. I didn't mind, Arthur was a nice guy.

And like expected, Gilbert and Alfred found something new to fight again.

"Will you two please stop fighting? My head aches and I wouldn't mind killing you both if you don't shut up!" Arthur yelled at them. The two of them seemed to really hate each other. Not even a minute passed without them fighting. That really annoyed me.

"He is right. You should stop being such a bitch and finally admit that soccer is way more awesome than football!" The albino said.

"No way dude! Artie, you're on my side right? Football is way more cool than soccer! Right?"

"It's 'cooler' not 'more cool', stop inventing new words. And no, soccer for the win." Arthur replied. Alfred only stared at him and I had to giggle. It seemed like Al's world just broke into thousend of pieces. I actually wanted to say that hockey is the best, but I didn't want to start another 'best sport'-war and just stayed quiet.

"Pfft, as if! Birdie, soccer is the best game! Screw american football and hockey." I glared at Gilbert.

"Don't just read my mind!" He just smirked and we all were about to put on jackets and finally leave, but suddendly, the door was opened.

"I'm home darlings! How are you-" No. Couldn't she wait until we all left to come home? Why now of all times?

My mother stopped and looked confused at us. First she looked at me and Alfred, then at Gilbert and Arthur. "Eh, did I miss something?"

"Oh hi mom! How was the party?" The cheerful Alfred asked and hugged our mother. As he was doing that and made sure mom didn't see anything, he gave me a panicked look and mouthed a 'what should we say about Arthur and Gilbert?'. I just shook my head because I had no idea. Mom didn't like strangers in her house and I never thought that she would be home so early. What should I do?

I looked to Gilbert and he was staring at me as if he was trying to say something. That's it! If someone could make up a good lie, it was Gilbert, right? I mean, we didn't know each other for a long time, but he sure seemed like he was used to lying. So Gilbert if you just heard what I thought, help us or you won't be able to stay here!

He nodded, smirked and winked at me. Oooh I don't have a good feeling.

The two stopped hugging. "Soo... Who are you two? Friends of my little sons?" she directed the question at Gilbert.

"It's very nice meeting you, miss Jones. I'm Matthew's friend, Gilbert, and him, his brother, Alfred's friend Arthur and me just wanted to go shopping together. We wanted to ask you if that is ok, but you weren't home so we decided to go without asking, but now that you are here, may we go out?" I gaped at him. Since when was he so polite? My mom looked surprised at him and blushed lightly. She always had a soft spot for gentlemen. I don't think she would have liked the normal Gilbert.

"O-Oh, that's ok! It's nice meeting you Gilbert! You really seem nice and I hope you all have fun together!" she smiled at us and shook hands with him and Arthur. After a little small talk, we finally got out of the house.

"Wow! Gilbert you were so nice and polite! Why aren't you like this all the time?" I asked shoked and relieved that mom didn't say anything and was actually happy for me that I was doing things with friends. Actually as I saw Gilbert's evil eyes before he talked to mom, I though he would say something like 'Hey new mom! I'm Matthew's boyfriend and yes he is gay and totally in love with me. And oh, I will be living here for a while! Awesome isn't it?' , but luckily he didn't.

"Because thats Arthur's job, I'm way too awesome to stay a 'good boy' for long. I only did that to impress your mom. And I can't just make a bad appearance to the mom of my gay boyfriend who's totally in love with me, can I?" He replied simply with a grin and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Eh, w-what?" Damn. I needed to find something to stop him from reading my mind. What if I think of something embarrassing?

"Watch where you're putting your hands, jerk!" Alfred yelled and was about to hit Gil in the face. He really was an overprotective brother, and I silently thanked him for that.

I don't know why the next thing happened, but I suddendly found myself in front of Gilbert with a hand holding the wrist of my brother, and thus, saving Gilbert from getting hit. "Mattie? Why did you do that?"

"I don't know I just-" I begun but I cut myself off. "I just loooove Gilbert soo much! And i want him right now~" I turned to face him and put my arms around his neck. What the? What was happening? I did not want this! I felt my face heating up as my body pressed itself against Gilbert.

"Aw I know you would fall for me birdie!" He said happily and hugged me back. Anybody could tell he was enjoying the action.

"What the hell, Gilbert? What are you doing to my body?" I shoved him away as my cheeks grew hot. I- I really didn't do that! My body acted on it's own!

"Kesesese~ I don't know what you're talking about~"

"Dammit Gilbert! Stop using your magic to control Matthew!" Arthur said and glared harshly at him. I was surprised as Arthur finally said something. He actually didn't say much as we were walking down the streets. But in this moment I had a bigger problem. What magic did Gilbert do? And how was this even possible! Stupid Matthew, of course it's possible, he is an angel!

"What?" Alfred asked. Then it hit me, he did say that he could control my body too when we sealed our connection. Damn! How could I forget such an important thing!

"Gilbert! You idiot! Do this again and I'll hurt you!" I glared at him.

"Kesese Matt, you're too nice to hurt me! And I know you liked it! Your cheeks give everything away~ I should totally do that again."

"Does- does that mean you will controll me all the time?" My face paled as images of R-18 actions of Gil and me suddendly appeared in my head. Oh hell, I would never allow him to do these things to me! How could that thing even fit there?

Before I tried to commit suicide because of some R-4000 pictures that flew through my mind, I turned around to Arthur. "Help me!" I pleaded with tears in my eyes.

"Don't worry, he can't use that magic for very long, and if he does it, he needs to at least wait an hour to be able to do it again." Arthur told me and gave me a small smile. I seriously wanted to hug him as he told me that. So there was some hope for me.

But oooof course, Alfred went mad at the though of Gil controling me and you can pretty much imagine what happened next. Him and Gilbert begun to fight again. Arthur and me just sighed and decided to talk and have fun together.

Oh, and I just realized I said 'Gil'. Guess I'll be calling him that from now on. It's kinda cute. And Gil, don't you dare say anything now or I'll buy pink clothes for you. You know I would do that.

**~|~ Normal POV ~|~**

The four friends were in a shopping mall and Arthur and Matthew were discusing where they should buy their clothes. Gilbert and Alfred were walking behind them and looked bored. That was the first time they actually started a normal conversation.

"Wow, they are such girls for doing that." Alfred said and yawned.

"Yeah you're right. I'm bored. Even reading Matt's mind is boring. He is only thinking about clothes." Gilbert sighed. But he did find it cute somehow.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something."

"Hm?"

"This reading-mind-thingy. How're you doing that?"

"I'm an angel. Of course I can do that. Duh."

"So every angel can do that, huh? Does that mean Artie is reading my mind now and I don't even realize it?" But Alfred hoped he didn't. Because he was having some dirty thoughts about him since he met him. What? He is a teenager full of hormones, of course he thinks things like that. Don't act so surprised.

"Arthur? No, he isn't an angel like me. I'm a real angel, but he hasn't fulfiled a wish 'til now. You could say he is a newbie." Alfred gave him a confused look. "Well, we angels have to at least fulfil one wish to become as powerful as the awesome me is now. If he fulfils your wish, he'll become a real angel and have giant wings and he could become human, or, like I did, stay an angel and help people." Gilbert explained and yawned for the twenty-secound time this hour. Yes he counted.

"So you are a full angel? How old are you anyway?"

"Haha! The awesome me isn't that old as you probably think. I'm I guess like 19 in human years."

"Human years? And in angel years?"

"Not gonna tell you."

"Fine fine." The two of them stopped talking. Matthew and Arthur stopped their talking even before Gilbert begun to explain the angel-thing and Matthew heard everything.

"So, if he is 19, how old are you?" Matthew asked Arthur and the latter smiled.

"A gentleman never gives away his age." He said.

"So you're old?" Alfred asked from behind.

"No!" They all laughed.

Ten minutes later, they all decided that they would go in a new store that opened up two weeks ago. Alfred said he heard some positive comments of it from friends and he wanted to chek it out himself.

As they opened the door of the not so small store, they saw tons of clothes everywhere. The left side was for women, because they all saw skirts and dresses and pink clothing and bras and panties and what nots, so they turned to their right side with nice-looking clothes that really looked 'awesome but not as awesome as me'. You know who said these words.

All of them split up and searched for the needed size. Matthew was surprised that Gil knew about clothes and sizes because he was an angel and didn't need clothes such as this, right? But the albino told him that a friend of him loved clothes and he learned such things from him.

After a while of searching clothes, they all met up at the changing rooms.

"So I think we have enough clothes. Me and Gilbert should try them on and then we'll buy the the best ones, ok?" Arthur said and everybody nodded. The two of them took all things from Matthew and Alfred and went to change. They came out of the changing room with many different styles of clothes and the brothers then said if they fit or not. It was a rather fun game and Arthur and Gilbert actually seemed to enjoy it because they walked like some super models and actually made poses like all proffesional models do. Everyone laughed as even Arthur did such poses (and Alfred really missed his camera at that moments). To put it shortly, they had much fun and nobody got hurt (well, except for that one time where Alfred gave Arthur the super tight, red, super short (super super super short) dress to try on and Arthur went mad and threw a chair at him).

The group went to the cashier to pay for the clothes. They all were greated by a man with shoulder long blond hair.

"Bonjour! 'ow can I 'elp you?" the man greeted them with an thick french accent as he turned around. His eyes fell immediately on Gilbert. The man's eyes widened and a huge grin appeared on his face. "Gilbert! Is that you?"

Gilbert looked surprised too but he smiled as much as the french man. "Francis! Long time no see!" They both hugged each other as Matthew and Alfred looked confused.

"'ow long 'as it been? Two years? You've changed so much!" Francis said and hugged Gilbert some more. It was obvious that they knew each other for a long time.

"Of course! But I stayed as aweome as always!" Gilbert said proudly. Francis nodded at him and looked at the group.

"And you too, Arthur! Give me a 'ug, we didn't see each other for such a long time!" Francis was about to hug him too but Arthur just threw a glare at him.

"Don't you dare touch me, frog! I never liked you!" he said angrily and backed away. The 'frog' just pouted and wanted to pull him in a hug anyway but Alfred stopped him.

"He said you shouldn't touch him."

"And may I ask who you are, mon ami?" the french man asked.

"He is Alfred, my current master." Arthur answered for him.

"Ooh! So you will finally try to become an angel again?" Alfred wondered about the 'again' part and made a mental note to ask Arthur about more details later on.

"Shut up.'' is all Arthur said.

"So that means you" Francis turned around to Matthew "are Gilbert's new master, right?" Matthew nodded shyly and looked at the ground.

"B-Bonjour, my name is Matthew.." This Francis guy scared him a little because Matthew could feel his gaze on his whole body and that wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Interesting.. You 'ave a nice body Matthieu, no wonder Gilbert 'as you as a master." He purred and let his hands feel up the poor little boy's body.

"Eeep!" Matthew shrieked as suddendly Francis fell to the ground. (yes he felt relieved as he stopped molesting him but who wouldn't be surprised to see someone fall to the ground so suddendly?) Matthew noticed a pool of blood underneath the man.

"A-Are you ok?" Matthew asked still shoked and was about to help him, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Birdie.." he reconized Gilbert's voice. "Why don't you go look for Arthur and Alfred, while I... Have a little chat with Francis, ok?" Matthew noticed the dark tone in his voice so he gulped and nodded. He then noticed that Arthur and Alfred weren't in the store.

"Eeh where are they?" he asked.

"Alfred said he was going to show Arthur 'the most amazing food ever'." Matthew knew immediantly where they were.

"Okey... I'll be back in 15 minutes, so don't-"

"Don't worry birdie, I won't kill him!" Gilbert said as he read Matt's mind.

"If you say so.." He turned around and left the store.

Gilbert's smile fell as Matthew left the store. "Francissss..." he said angrily.

Francis opened his eyes and looked at Gil. "Ohnohnohn, sorry, but I just 'ad to feel up your new master, 'e looked so cute!" He slowly stood up and whiped of the blood from his nose and cheek. "But you didn't 'ave to be so angry.."

"Francis you know that angels are automaticly bound to their masters, of course I have to be angry when someone touches my things!'' Gilbert replied and 'hmpf'ed.

"Oh yeah, you're still an angel."

"Yes. How's your human life?"

''Well it's really great. My store is popular and the womens and men in this country are really 'ot, so I'm pretty much really 'appy 'ere." Francis said and sat on a chair.

"Thats good for you. So, did you hear anything about Antonio? Haven't seen him for a while and it would be cool that the Bad Touch Trio comes together again." both of them smiled at the memories they shared as the BTT. They missed the old times.

"No I didn't... But you know we can't see 'im.. It's forbidden.." Francis tone got darker and he frowned.

"But that never really stopped us, did it?"

"Gilbert, we could really get in trouble even speaking about 'im. We'll see each other another time, I 'ave work to do..." Gilbert smiled sadly at him and apologized silently. "It's ok, see you again sometime, and 'ave fun with Matthew! But don't breake 'im, ok?"

"Kesese, don't worry, I won't." Even though Gilbert grinned, they both knew it was fake.

"Oh, and tell 'im 'e 'as a nice ass~"

Francis' face met the ground once more before Gilbert left the store.

**~|~ Chapter End ~|~**

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review! **

**And I wonder what happened Antonio ~ yes, this story does have a plot :,D **


End file.
